Applicant has filed continuation-in-part application Ser. No. 774,893, on Sept. 11, 1985, which includes claims of a different scope than the claims of this patent.
The present invention relates to the conversion of the wave motion of bodies of water such as the ocean to useful forms of energy.
For thousands of years, man has dreamed of harnessing the energy of the oceans. Attempts have been made to generate electricity from the ebb and flow of the tides. Attempts have also been made to generate electricity from the up and down motion of a float on the oceans. Such attempts are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,228 to Kriegel and U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,889 to Kammerer.
There are significant problems associated with harnessing energy from the motion of a float. One problem is that the float is continuously exposed to the punishing wave action of the oceans, which can severely damage the float, particularly during storms.
Another problem is constructing hardware that can convert the vertical motion of a float to useful energy.
Articulated joints and other fragile structures are often required. These structures, subject to the constant hammering of the ocean waves and a corrosive salt water environment, have a limited life.
Another problem associated with power generating systems based upon a float moving up and down with ocean waves is down time associated with calm water. Waves of sufficient magnitude are required to achieve a level of efficiency warranting the capital investment required for a generating system. However, in many areas of the world the waves do not achieve the necessary amplitude during a substantial portion of the year, particularly during the summer. Thus, either the power generating system is not useful during these times of the year, or expensive reservoir systems must be constructed to provide energy continuously.
This invention is directed to solving these problems for fulfilling man's dream of harnessing the inexhaustible energy of the ocean waves.